The axles and axle assemblies of vehicles are designed for a predetermined load. In vehicles having a very high ratio of empty/loaded, the problem encountered during “empty” or “partially loaded” load states is that the actual load on the axles and assemblies is much lower than the design load. This may lead to disproportionate wear on the tires and brake pads, among other things, in relation to the use of the axle, namely the load carried.
This problem is usually solved by an axle-lifting device, for example, an axle lift, which lifts the axle and parts of the assembly in the “empty” and “partially loaded” states and thus solves the aforementioned problem. The axle lift is a separate component, which has only the purpose of lifting the axle. In more recent modular approaches, an axle lift may also be retrofitted.